OVER 250 IBC STARS UNITE FOR EVERY FILIPINO CHRISTMAS LOVE IN IBC-13 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL
December 15, 2016 The brightest superstars of IBC-13 joined forces as they gathered to send love and celebrate the spirit of Christmas in Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC Christmas Special, which will air this Saturday (Dec 17) and Sunday (Dec 18). Deafening cheers and screams filled the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City as thousands of fans rushed and witnessed the biggest Kapinoy superstars giving thanks to viewers for their unwavering support. “Christmas, just like change, is permanent in our world. This season, let us come together as every Filipino holiday love despite the changes that have happened in our society,” said IBC chairman Jose Avellana. IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa, meanwhile, gave thanks to viewers for their love and support through the years. “With the changes, trials, and misunderstandings that we went through this 2016, we assure your that there is still hope for our country and for our families. Every Christmas is more meaningful when we celebrate it as one family,” said Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president. Leading the celebration are the The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, the legendary trio APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) and Hey it's Fans Day! tandem: Pop Heartthrob James Reid and R&B-Pop Heartthrob Young JV, along with the Young Singing Siva Anja Aguilar and the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador. The country’s top love teams, MarNella (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador), LizGo (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga), CheRico (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) and KoVia (Kobe Paras and Via Saroca), with the hottest Kapinoy leading men Mario Maurer, AJ Muhlach, KathNiel (Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla), JaDine (James Reid and Nadine Lustre), and LizQuen (Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil), with the hottest Kapamilya leading men, Piolo Pascual, John Lloyd Cruz, Jericho Rosales, Zanjoe Marudo, Xian Lim, Gerald Anderson, and the rest of the dashing stars of ABS-CBN, which will surely bring kilig to viewers. Also joining the feel-good celebration are the cast of Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, led by Dominic Roque with Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell child star Lance Lucido. IBC-13 comedy programs will also take center stage with the cast of Maya Loves Sir Chief led by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap and T.O.D.A.S. led by Joey de Leon bringing fun and laughter. Viewers should also not miss the legendary trio APO Hiking Society, together with Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Arnell Ignacio, and the rest of the APO Tanghali Na! ''family in a spectacular performance that will send good vibes to everyone. Music is also one of the highlights of the show with ''Hey it's Fans Day!’s Prince of Champs (Gerald Santos, Josuha Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay) and Princess of Superstars (Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar) providing world class performances, plus Little Superstar grand winner Camille Santos and the top finalists are Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Isaac Zamudio, and Bida Best 2016 grand winner Grae Fernandez. Aside from music, the night is also about teens and kids for our Secarats Artist Group are Cherryz, Hiro Volante, Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Denise Canlas, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Raisa Dayrit and Renz Aytona in the feel-good holiday number. Aside from the superstars, witness some of the most heartwarming stories of ordinary Filipinos, which will inspire and move viewers about romantic Christmas love. Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC Christmas Special this Saturday (Dec 17), after “MMK” and Sunday (Dec 18), after “Wansapantaym Presents: Santi Cruz is Coming to Town” on ABS-CBN and IBC HD (SkyCable ch 170 and Cignal ch 113). Aside from music, the night is also about kilig as teen idols Bailey May, Ylona Garcia, Joshua Garcia, Julia Barretto, Ronnie Alonte, Jairus Aquino, Sharlene San Pedro and other most favorite teen stars make viewers giddy in their number.